Over
by Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle
Summary: Draco reminds harry of their relationsip while harry is asleep. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I also do not own the song 'Over' by Lindsay Lohan.

**A.N.:** I originally posted this fic a few months ago butI was rereading it today and was horrified by the amount of mistakesI had made, so im reposting it. The italics are flashbacks.

Over

Do you remember the first time we laid eyes on each other and you rejected my hand? I didn't know why, but I felt like something had been ripped away from me. How couldI feel like that? You were only a stranger to me. That was the first time it was over...

I watched the walls around me crumble,

but it's not like I won't build them up again

So here's your last chance for redemption

And our first fight? I definitely can. I had been taunting you all week about your choice in friends and it had finally got to you. I don't know why, but I was feeling jealous of you, was it because you gave them your attention naturally and I had to taunt you to gain it?

_"Where's your friends Potter? Abondoned you have they?"_

_"Shut up Malfoy, you know nothing."_

_"WellIknow thatyou dream of HIM at night"_

Suddenly I felt your fist in my stomach, you had winded me. Your emerald green eyes had darkened in anger and I couldn't look into them, it wasn't what I wanted to see in them.

So I punched you back, in the face and hours afterwards, I was still trying to figure out why my skin burned when mine made contact with yours...

So take it while it lasts, cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye

And the first note I sent you in third year? I had realised by then thatI had an infatuation with you. It had a hidden message, but you never found it...

_I finished drawing the picture, pleased with myself. If you had waved your wand over the picture you would have seen me catching you._

_You looked at me with those eyes I had long come to love and I knew you didn't see it_

_"Potter what are you doing to me?" I quietly whispered to myself, it was already over before it had begun..._

I can't live without you

Can't breathe without you

I'm dreamin' bout you

In fourth year by the second tournament, I was already in love with you, but there was no way for me to tell you...

Honestly, tell me that it's over

Cause if the world is spinning and i'm still living

It won't be right if we're not in it together

Tell me that it's over

It hadn't even started, I was waiting for you to make it happen...

And I'll be the first to go, yeah, I'll be the first to go

Don't want to be the last to know

And then in sixth year, one night in the great hall, I felt someone gazing at me, so I looked up and found that it was you. You. And in them few seconds that we made eye contact I think you could see how I really felt about you. I shouldn't have shown you but i couldn't hide anything from you. Not anymore...

I won't be the one to chase you

But at the same time

You're the heart that I call home

Do you remember? Cos I do and it hurts.

I'm always stuck with these emotions

And the more I try to feel, the less i'm whole

My tears are turning into time i've wasted

Trying to find a reason for a goodbye.

And then a few days later,I saw you with HER. The weasley girl...

_"Harry..."_

_I ran before you could stop what you were doing with her, I didn't see your face._

I can't live without you

Can't breathe without you

_I didn't stop running until I reached the school courtyard, I just couldn't look back. And thats when I felt it, someone's hand on my shoulder but I didn't want to look back I knew it could never possibly be you..._

I'm dreamin' bout you

"Draco..."

_I heard you say, it was the simpliest thing but to hear my name coming from you, it stopped my heart. I looked back and saw something in your eyes I honestly didn't thinkI ever would._

_You turned me to face you and I just studied you for a few moments, I just couldn't place why you would run after me._

_"Why? You hate me"_

Honestly, tell me it's over

_"I don't hate you Draco..."_

_And that was all I ever needed to hear from you, only it wasn't..._

_"Me and Ginny, it's over. I can't be with her anymore, not when I need you."_

It was over...I finally had you.

Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living

It won't be right if we're not in it together

Can you recall our first kiss?

_It was snowing and we were out playing in the snow. _

_"Harry, i'm cold"_

_You wrapped your arms around me to keep me warm and pressed our bodies together. I remember watching the snow fall on your eyelashes and lips. So what did I do? I leaned up and kissed you. It wasn't much, just a brush of the lips but after that I knew I could never loose you..._

Tell me that it's over

And i'll be the first to go, yeah i'll be the first to go

And our first dance?

_"Will you take this dance with me?"_

_"Of course i will"_

_You took my hand and lead me onto the dancehall. Everyone in the hall stared, they didnt know about us, but to be honest I didn't care. My world was perfect, I had you and so I just let myself drown in those beautiful eyes of yours._

Don't want to be the last to know (over, over, over)

But what I really remember is the first time we made love...

_"Are you sure you want to?"_

_"Never been more sure of anything in my life"_

_You kissed me on the lips and put all the love you had for me into it. I knew you loved me but I still hadn't heard the words that I so desperatley needed to hear come from your mouth._

My tears are turning into time i've wasted

Trying to find a reason for goodbye

Have you forgotten the first time I said those words? I know I haven't...

_"um Harry?" _

_I said slightly unsure of myself._

_"Yea?..."_

_"I...I love you"_

_"Draco I love you too" _

_And you grabbed my hand and intwined my fingers with yours. It's always the little things that count._

I can't live without you

Can't breathe without you

But then it was over again. I know you don't remember because you aren't here andI don't have you anymore...

_It was raining but you had sent me a letter saying you wanted to meet me on the quidditch pitch, I didn't know why but I felt like something awful was going to happen. I was right..._

_"Draco, I can't do this anymore"_

_A feeling of dread had burried itself inside my heart. I knew what was happening but I didnt want to believe it, I didn't think you would._

_I was wrong._

_"Do what?"_

_"We can't be together anymore. Maybe when the war is over, I don't know."_

_"But I love you!"_

_"I love you too, don't make this any harder than it already is Draco. It's too dangerous and my head is so messed up. It's over."_

_You turned around and started walking away from me, leaving me in the rain. I collapsed to the floor in pain, I felt like I couldn't breathe the pain was so bad. The rain was soaking through my clothes, freezing my skin._

_"Don't leave me..."_

I'm dreamin' bout you

Honestly, tell me that it's over

Cause if the world is spinning and i'm still living

If you were still here would you remember the final battle? I think it was the scariest thing of my life.

_"**AVADA KEDAVRA**" _

_Bright green light exploded from your wand._

_"Everybody get down!" I heard somebody shout._

_I remember being roughly pushed down as there was a huge explosion._

_"No, please don't be gone" _

The war was over.

It won't be right if we're not in it together

Tell me that it's over

And now i'm here, and you're not...

_It's raining again, but it suits the scene perfectly. I'm here kneeling in the mud in the cemetary, looking everwhere for your name. After the explosion voldemort had died but no-one could find your body anywhere. It was a total mystery but everyone figured that you must have been blown up with the exploison._

_The tears are streaming down my face but I don't care, I keep them there in rememberance of all the innocent people that died. _

_And you.I keep themfor you._

Tell me that it's over, over

_And then I hear something I thought i'd never hear again..._

_"Draco"_

_I refuse to let my mind fool me, its not the first time i've seen or heard these illusions so I know you won't be real. But then I hear it again, this time more insistant._

Honestly tell me, honestly tell me

_And then I do look back and it's real. You are real. Alive. I shakily get up from off my knees and run into your arms. I swear i've never felt so good, just knowing that you're back. You were right you didn't leave, me you couldn't._

_I kiss you and I release everything I feel for you, in that kiss and you return everything back._

Do you remember that? Do you remember that day Harry? You came back to me, it was over...

_"It's ok Draco, everything is over now"_

_And I can hear the unspoken words 'I love you' but I just have to reassure myself, I have to be sure..._

_"I love you Harry"_

_"I Love you too"_

And everything was over, we had been reunited again.

Don't tell me that it's over

Don't tell me that its over.


End file.
